


I hate you....maybe...

by RipplingSnow



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5454362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RipplingSnow/pseuds/RipplingSnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rena feels as if she has been cursed ever since she has been born, both her parents and her best freind have died in her life. Most people has abandoned her since they also think that she has been cursed. The Elgang has recently come to velder to solve the massive problems of the demon army, a special meeting takes place between the both of them. Can Raven melt Rena's heart or will she surcome to her fears and never be able to summon her power?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I hate you....maybe...

The day was just a bleak and endless void, everywhere this child went she would always cause harm to the people she loved the most. A small girl no older than 8 was just standing in the field as her dull eyes searched with such a sadness that cried out. This young girl's name was Rena Seigheart, daughter of both the deceased generals that were apart of the army for elves, Death and Life. Rena was just standing there, letting the rain soak herself as she just turned to the grave of her best friend, who was next to her parent's grave. She felt as if she was utterly alone, which was the truth. "Why....did you have to go?" Rena's tears slowly dropped from her eyes, and onto her shoes but it didn't matter to her. She had long lost the ability to feel any other emotion besides sadness and despair, she just didn't care at all anymore. She has been cursed ever since she was a baby, at least that's what she thinks of herself.

A boy, no older than 10 was looking out his parent's limo out into the soaked and probably ghost infested graveyard. He had traveled with his parents to the human realm to discuss what to do about the human issue with the nasod race but he just knew they didn't want to leave without going to see _**them**_. His parents, the King and Queen of the demon realm, were visiting the troops that lost their own lives in the first great war. He was scanning for his parents silhouette when his eyes fixed to the lone figure on top of the hill. His onyx, light brown eyes were fixated on the figure as the person was just sitting outside in the cold, pouring down rain. He just gently opened the door, grabbing his umbrella and calmly walked out against the protest of his driver. He opened his umbrella then climbed the steep hill, not caring if he got into trouble when he would go back to the limo. As he neared, he could smell the deep sadness from her; it just....edged his own soul to help her. Never in his 100 years of living had he ever felt something for a girl besides disgust and hatred for them, but sadness and pity? Hell, he didn't even know this girl and she had an affect like this on him.

 She just sat there standing outside in the rain, looking down at the graves...it felt kind of eerie to the point of it being damn right creepy. The boy had a quick thought to turn around and high tail it back to the limo, but swallowed that thought. "Hey....why are you out here looking at that grave?" The boy asked, cautiously. Rena just sat there, she had heard the boy's voice clearly right beside her but offered no motion to answer his question. _I think this was enough time...I should go now before something happens to them in the after life._ She thought. Her bleak eyes just turned a bit too fast, the small rhythm of her feet echoed against the grave headstone as she fell straight into the dreaded boy's arms. The boy caught her however but the umbrella wasn't so lucky, it tumbled down the cliff of the hill and just landed into a mud puddle.

Their eyes caught each other's briefly as she stared up at his face, his onyx eyes flashed a hint of red as she pushed herself away from him. "S....Sorry.." She mumbled before taking off down the path that went towards


End file.
